Lovestruck
by SilveryBlackNight
Summary: AJ is looking for love, but thinks the prospect is hopeless. That is, until CM Punk/Phil Brooks steps into the picture...
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I am so excited about this story! I got the inspiration after watching Monday Night RAW last night. I really hope everyone likes it. I mean, if you don't like it, that's ok too. Anyway, when I originally thought of it, I just wanted it to be a one-shot, but now I'm thinking about making it a multi-chapter story. Let me know what you think! =)

-CrystalFireIce

* * *

Lovestruck

AJ sat alone at the bar, an untouched glass of beer in front of her. RAW had ended about an hour ago. She couldn't stop thinking about the current plot they had going on. Her and John Cena. A lovestruck couple. It didn't bother her that she had to act like she was in love with him, or he her. What bothered her was the fact that she couldn't _actually _be with him. They were on good terms and she could honestly say that she liked him. Unfortunately, he was married.

She slumped on her stool. _I might as well face it. _she thought. _I'll never find true love as long as I'm in this business._ She practically had no life outside of her job. They travelled so much and practiced a lot for the next show. She never had time to date or meet guys outside of RAW or SMACKDOWN and most of the wrestlers were married or had girlfriends somewhere anyway. She longed for a relationship.

"Excuse me Miss, but we're going to be closing soon." said the man behind the bar. "Are you going to finish that, or should I take it away for you?" He pointed to the beer in front of her.

"Um, no I'll finish it." she replied. He nodded and walked away. AJ looked around and was surprised to see that the place was nearly empty. She chugged away half the glass in three quick swallows, grimacing slightly. The drink had turned luke-warm while it sat. Bracing herself for the taste, she started chugging down the rest of it.

"You're going to get sick if you keep doing that." She nearly spit out her drink. _Punk. _she thought, recognizing the voice. She looked to see her worst fears confirmed. CM Punk, otherwise known as Phil Brooks, was standing right next to her, a mixture of concern and amusement on his face. _Great, another fake love interest. _she thought. He was dressed in a dark hoodie and tight blue jeans. She looked him over, then looked away quickly, murmuring confirmation to what he just said. She could feel her face going scarlet. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him look at her for a minute, then turn to the bartender and strike up a conversation.

It seemed like everytime she looked at him these days, all she could think about was the kiss she'd given him on RAW. Of course it was part of the show, and she'd kissed Danial Bryan just before that, but when she'd kissed CM Punk, she'd felt a spark. Now he was always lingering at the back of her mind and she felt flustered whenever she saw him. However, he didn't show any signs of being affected by it at all and continued doing what he was good at on RAW: being the bad guy. _He probably has a girlfriend._ she thought miserably, finishing off her beer and standing up to leave. CM Punk still leaned on the bar, chatting casually with the bartender. She was about to leave, when she felt someone grab her arm. Flushing, she looked at Phil. The concern was back. "Hey, do you need someone to walk back to the hotel with you? It's gotten pretty dark out there. And cold." he said, eyeing her thin coat and t-shirt and jeans attire.

"N-No, I'll be alright." Why was she refusing him? Maybe because she knew he didn't like her the way she liked him.

He nodded slowly. "Alright, suit yourself then." The concerned look didn't leave his face.

_Maybe he thinks I'm too drunk to walk home by myself._ she thought as she was walking out. She could still feel his eyes on her as she went out the door.

* * *

As it turned out, CM Punk was right. The night had grown dark indeed and the cool air chilled her to the bone. Shivering, AJ pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her hands and hugged herself. She walked in the direction of the hotel at a brisk pace, wanting to get back to her room quickly so she could huddle under a blanket. It was after midnight and there were few people on the street. The silence and the shadows cast by night were enough to make her paranoid. She kept looking around, expecting something or someone to jump out at her.

She was about a block away from her hotel when she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her left eye. Before she could react, a hand suddenly reached out of the dark alleyway, grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her in. In the alley, an arm wrapped around her waist from behind and a hand muffled her scream. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break away. "Easy now girl. Just relax. This won't take long." said a raspy man's voice. Her captor then spun her around to face him, then pinned her against the nearby wall. She couldn't make out his features very clearly, but she could tell he was drunk from the rasp in his voice and the way his balance seemed a bit off.

"Look," she said, trying to reason with him. "I've got money. I'll give it all to you, if you just let me go." She tried to be as calm as possible. Something told her this man wanted more than just money.

He shook his head. "I don't want your money." He leaned forward and started roughly kissing her neck. That was when the panic set in. She shoved at him with all her might and let out the loudest scream she could muster, hoping against hope that someone would hear and come help. The man put his hand over her mouth, muffling it. "Now, now, little girl, don't make a fuss. No one can hear you at this time of night. Just-" His sentence was cut off by a fist slamming into his face.

The man stumbled backward drunkenly, rubbing his cheek, and eyed the newcomer with anger. AJ looked to see that her savior was none other than Phil Brooks. Glaring fiercely at the stranger, he grabbed AJ by the wrist and pulled her close to him, out of the alley and into safety. "If you ever even THINK about touching her again, I swear to God I will beat you within an inch of your life." he spat. Still gripping AJ by the wrist, he strode away from the alley, and didn't stop until they were in front of the hotel. Then he turned to her, his expression soft. "Are you alright AJ?"

She swallowed once and nodded. "Th-Thank you, Phil."

Surprising her, he wrapped her in his arms and held her so close that she could hear his heartbeat in his chest. "No problem, Sweety, no problem." he replied, his voice reverberating through his chest pleasantly where she had her ear pressed. Blood rushed to her face, warming her slightly as he kissed the top of her head. "We'd better get you inside." With that, he led her into the building, keeping one arm wrapped snuggly around her shoulders. She didn't know whether she should feel content or awkward about the situation.

They rode the elevator up to the twentieth floor in silence. AJ wondered if now would be a good time to bring up her feelings, but wasn't certain. Then, the elevator doors opened, she knew the moment had passed. She probably would never get another chance after this. Sighing, she bid CM Punk goodnight and stepped off the elevator.

"AJ!" he called, stopping the doors from closing with his arm. She looked at him curiously, wondering what he could possibly want to say to her. Smiling slightly, he said, "I didn't forget that kiss either." and before she could respond, the elevator doors closed between them.

* * *

The End...for now. Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I finally finished it! =) I'm sorry I made you all wait so long. This chapter was a little harder to write, because I wanted to keep the story interesting, but keep it moving at the same time. I made a lot of small changes to it and changed one big part because it seemed unimportant. I hope everyone likes it, and, just so no one's disappointed, there WILL be another chapter. I don't know how long it's going to take though, so just bear with me.

That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Lovestruck  
chapter 2

_1 week later..._

AJ laced up her boots, only partly aware of what she was doing. CM Punk's words echoed in her head. _I didn't forget that kiss either._ What did it mean? Could he read her mind? Had he known all along how she felt? These are the questions that had plagued her mind the whole week. _I have to talk to him tonight._ she thought. She had no choice. She hardly ever saw him outside of RAW. That night had been an exception. Now she knew she had to go to him, to confront him and ask what needed to be asked. Then, maybe...

"Hey AJ, what's up?" asked Layla, interrupting her thoughts. "You've been spacey all day. Something wrong?"

AJ smiled. "No, it's nothing. There've been some things on my mind."

Layla's expression turned sympathetic. "Do you want to talk about it?"

After a moment's thought, AJ shook her head. "No, it's fine, but thanks anyway."

Layla nodded. "Alright. I'll be around in case you change your mind." Giving a quick smile and a wave, she left the Divas' locker room. _There's only one person I can talk to, and it's definitely not Layla. _thought AJ. Finishing up, she was the last one out the door.

* * *

She walked down the hall, hardly noticing the other divas and wrestlers along the way. She had to move fast. Who knew how long it would be before CM Punk's scene came up? She finally stopped outside the wrestlers' locker room and was relieved to hear low chattering coming from inside. That meant they hadn't started yet. She raised a fist to knock, then hesitated, uncertain. What if this was a bad time? Then again, she didn't know when she would get another chance...

"What are you waiting for?" Gasping, AJ spun around to find Phil standing right behind her. He was so close, that she enstinctively tried to back up, but was stopped by the locker room door.

"Wow, how do you do that?" she asked breathlessly, her face going bright red.

"Do what?" he asked, smirking. "Oh, and...did you eat a snozzberry or something, because your face is like, tomato red right now."

AJ laughed nervously, her face going redder still. "No I was just...running a minute ago and that's why I'm so...flushed."

"Uh-huh." replied Punk, unconvinced.

There was an awkward pause between them, then AJ said, "I was actually running to find you."

"Me? What for?"

"Um...I wanted to talk to you about that night..."

She was interrupted just then by the door opening behind her. A man in the all-black uniform of a WWE official stepped out and, after shooting a surprised look at AJ, said to Punk, "Punk, there you are! We need you in here. The second match of the night just finished and you're on in-" He looked at his watch. "-two minutes."

AJ's heart sank. _Great, now I'll have to wait another week before I can talk to him._ She had a scene right after CM Punk with John Cena and Vickie, and she didn't know where she would find Phil after that.

While AJ was thinking about this, CM Punk stepped up next to her, leaned slightly toward her, and said in a low voice, "Meet me in the parking garage after the show ends. We'll talk then." She glimpsed a small smile on his face before he disappeared behind the locker room door.

The night seemed to drag on as AJ waited impatiently for their meeting time. She had never looked forward to something so much before and wondered what would happen. She was so distracted that she forgot what she was supposed to say to Vickie in front of the WWE universe and had to improvise a lot, only remembering that she was supposed to be really angry and crazy. Although she knew they must have been surprised, they went along with it. It wasn't a crime to adlib if you forgot something.

Finally, the show went off with its usual unexpected twist at the end, and the audience members began filing out. When all the divas gathered in the locker room to change, AJ was the first one out, not taking the time to strike up conversation with one of the other girls like she usually did after the show ended. She found CM Punk in the parking garage, as planned. He stood by the exit, once again wearing his dark hoodie and jeans. He didn't immediately notice her when she stepped timidly up to him. He was looking at his phone. This gave her a little time to compose herself while studying him at the same time. His angular features, his dark brown hair, his slim yet muscular body...all these things struck a chord in her heart and made her want to just reach out and touch him. She dared not though, uncertain whether or not their current relationship permitted such things.

A full minute passed before he finally put his phone away and looked at her, a smile lighting up his face. "Been standing there long?" he asked, still smiling.

AJ shook her head a little too quickly, her cheeks going slightly pink. "No, not long." There was a pause, then she said, "So, my question-"

"Not here." he said, holding up a hand to silence her. "I thought we might get some coffee at the Starbucks a couple blocks from here. Unless you prefer something stronger."

With a pang of embarrassment, AJ realized he was referring to the week before when he had caught her chugging down a beer. "No, no coffee's fine." she replied quickly, then smiled. "I-I like coffee a lot actually."

Chuckling, Phil wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her heart race in her chest. "Coffee it is then." They left the arena together.

* * *

"You want to know what I was talking about when I mentioned that kiss last week?" said Phil. They were sitting comfortably at a table in Starbucks, each with a type of coffee in front of them. Punk was responding to the question She'd finally gotten to ask. She nodded and he said, "Well, I definitely wasn't talking about the one where you pushed me into Danial, into a table, right after. I mean it was nice while it lasted, but it kind of hurt afterward."

AJ laughed, then said, "No, I know which one you meant. I just never thought it meant anything to you, at least not like what it meant to me." Her expression turned serious as she asked, "Did you feel the spark too?"

Punk nodded, looking just as serious. "I did."

For a moment, AJ felt utter relief. She wasn't the only one! But it was overshadowed quickly by a dark suspicion. "You're not just...saying that, are you? Just to...sleep with me?" She had to force the words out of her throat, hoping they weren't true. She wanted this to be real. Not just something made up by a guy who only wanted one thing from her.

She immediately regretted her words as CM Punk's eyes hardened. "Is that what you think of me AJ? If that's all I wanted, I would be no better than that drunk who tried to rape you last week." AJ gasped. He'd said it loud enough that a few people at nearby tables turned their attention to the two of them.

"No, I don't-I don't think of you that way. I just wasn't sure..."

She was surprised when he suddenly stood up, glaring at her as he said, "I don't want to hear it. I'm going. Maybe you could go walking the streets by yourself again and someone else'll try to get in your pants, but you don't have to worry about it being me. Goodnight." Before she could respond, he turned and walked quickly out the door.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she got up and ran out the door, abandoning her coffee on the table. Once outside, she felt completely blinded. The dark of night, combined with her teary eyes, made it hard to see. Try as she might, she couldn't see CM Punk anywhere. The darkness had swallowed him. Bursting into sobs, she sank down onto a nearby bench and covered her face with her hands. _Why, why did I say that? All the years I've known him...how could I think he was that kind of man?_ These questions whirled around in her head with no answer. She blew it. Her one chance at pure, true love, and now Phil would probably never talk to her again.

Time passed. Whether it was in minutes, or even hours, AJ wasn't sure. She finally became too cold to sit there any longer and decided to call a cab. The night had grown too dark, and the hotel was too far away for her to walk. She was just pulling out her cell phone, when a voice said, "April, is that you?" She looked up, startled.

There was only one person who had ever called her by her real name. Her college sweetheart. "Ryan!" she said in surprise as a tall man with long, wavy blond hair, and light blue eyes stepped out of the darkness.

* * *

Shocking, isn't it? Look forward to the next chapter, it's going to get intense. =) Thank you for reading. I'm excited to know what people will think of this chapter, so please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

*sigh* It's finally done! I'm sorry about the wait, but I'm doing the best I can. In this chapter, I decided to include the whole thing that happened on Monday Night RAW last week. You know, where AJ and John Cena kissed. What was AJ thinking at that time? Well, it most likely wasn't what I wrote in this story, but...whatever. That's why fanfiction is awesome. :) This chapter has some slightly mature material in it, but don't worry, it's nothing too detailed. If you're a person that likes extremely mature material, I'm sorry. I just can't put that kind of stuff in my stories, which is why it's rated T. Anyway, as always, thank you for reading, and for the comments. I've decided to start replying to some of the comments that I see this way. I hope people don't mind. Let me know if you do.

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21**-Ryan is going to play a very important role in this story, as you'll see at the end of the chapter. He's like the wrench in the system.

**KaraxCMx6-**Yes, it's a new guy. He's going to become a problem soon, but it wouldn't be a story w/o a problem to be solved.

**PinayPrincesa-**They have a heart-to-heart talk in this chapter! Or at least it's what I _think_ is a heart-to-heart talk. Let me know how you feel about it.

**Crazy Nerd-**I have updated! What do you think?

These are replies to reviews on Chapter 2 only. I suddenly decided to do this because I saw other authors do it, and it seemed like a good idea. Enjoy the story! More will come. :)

* * *

Lovestruck  
Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked. It was weird seeing Ryan again after so many years. She'd nearly forgotten about him. They'd dated for two years while she was attending college, then she transferred to another college and had no choice but to say goodbye to him, because she didn't think their relationship would survive the distance. He didn't look much different now since the last time she saw him.

"I was just on my way back to the hotel I'm staying in and I thought I'd stop for a quick coffee. It's been a long night." he replied, smiling at her. His blue eyes looked her up and down. "I never thought I'd run into you here. What are you doing out so late at night? Do you live in this town?"

"No, I'm just visiting." she replied, nervously tucking a stray lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She really didn't want him to know that she was a diva on a wrestling show. How would that look to someone like him? He was a very practical person and her job wasn't exactly practical. She decided to move the conversation away from that. "So, what are _you_ doing out so late at night?"

He shrugged. "I just got off work."

"Where do you work?"

He put a finger to his lips in a 'shh' sign, then smiled. "It's a secret. I might tell you sometime. You gonna be here long?"

. "Not too much longer...I'm actually leaving tomorrow."

"Wow, that's a coincidence. I'm leaving tomorrow too."

She looked at him in confusion. "But...your job..."

"Requires me to travel." he finished with another brilliant smile.

"Ah." she replied, glancing at the time on her phone. It was already a little after midnight. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Ryan. I have to get back to my hotel too, so..." she trailed off, backing away from him and waving.

"Wait, do you need a ride?" he asked before she could turn away. "I have a car, I could give you a ride back, if you want."

AJ thought about this for a moment. She could reject his offer, but what would be the point? It would be easier than walking or calling a taxi...but what if Phil came back for her? Then again, he probably hated her now. She nodded her consent. "That would be great. Thanks." she said, smiling. So she followed him to his car in the small Starbucks parking lot and she gave him directions to her hotel. She was surprised when he pulled into one of the spaces in the hotel parking lot and shut the car off. "Um, you don't have to come in with me, I'll be fine."

"I know." he replied, opening the door. "But I'm staying at this hotel too."

"Oh...another coincidence..." she said, the beginnings of suspician forming in her mind. He couldn't be a wrestler could he? He didn't even have the build for it. _No. _she thought firmly. _It's only a coincidence. There probably aren't that many hotels here._

They walked into the lobby and took the elevator up together. While they were waiting for their floors, Ryan said, "This probably isn't my business, but I noticed you seemed a little upset before. Did something happen?"

AJ was touched by the sincere concern in his eyes. Eight years apart, and he still worried about her. But she couldn't tell him the truth. "It's nothing, just some personal issues." Then she smiled. "I'm fine." He nodded, not seeming convinced. Before he could say anymore however, the elevator stopped on the sixth floor and she had to get off, saying goodnight to him. He said the same and vanished behind the shiny metal doors, heading to the fourteenth floor. Once he was out of sight, the smile dropped off her face. She waited until she was in her room before throwing herself on her bed and letting the tears flow.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of her phone alarm at five-thirty the next morning. Heading groggily to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and was horrified by how she looked. Her hair was a mess, her make-up had run, creating dry black tear tracks, and her clothes from yesterday were wrinkled. "If the WWE Universe could see me now..." she said to herself. She decided that a long, hot shower would make it all better. Grabbing all her bathroom necessities, and getting together a fresh change of clothes, she stripped and turned on the hot water. It couldn't be as long as she wanted it to be, she had a flight to catch around seven, so the shower took only five minutes.

She wrapped herself in a thick, white towel and headed into the bedroom to get dressed. Before she could even pick up her shirt for the day however, there was a knock at the door. Confused, she padded across the room to look through the peep hole. Her heart leaped in her chest. It was CM Punk. Without thinking, she unlocked the door and threw it open. Phil's eyes widened for a moment as he took in her towel-clad form, then he cleared his throat. "Hi, AJ. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It was completely uncalled for, and I should've been more understanding. I know most guys say things to get girls in bed, but I swear to you, I'm not that way...at least, not when it comes to you. I mean, if you ever want to, you know, do that, I don't have any objections either..." He clapped a hand to his forhead, sighing. "Oh, I'm totally ruining this right now. What I mean to say is, I'm sorry that I said those things and abandoned you out there. If you don't want to forgive me, that's fine-"

He was interrupted when AJ suddenly threw her arms around him, crying as she did so. "I forgive you!" she said, feeling the ache that had been lingering in her heart fade away. CM Punk hesitated, then wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist. They stayed like that for a while until they heard someone clear their throat and looked to see The Big Show, who was two rooms down form AJ, standing awkwardly in the hallway, taking up most of it. A duffel bag hung off his shoulder.

"Excuse me..." he said, trying to look anywhere, but at the couple in front of him.

AJ stepped away from Phil, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry, we'll move." she said, smiling awkwardly. She took Phil's hand and pulled him into the room with her, closing the door. Suddenly alone in the room with CM Punk, AJ realized just how intimate the situation was, and just how much more intimate it could get, with her in nothing but a towel. Her heart raced at the thought and her cheeks began to burn. She swallowed then decided that she needed to get some things out of the way before she even contemplated the thought. "Look, Phil," she said walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. She stood up quickly, not wanting to send the wrong message. "I wanted to apologize too."

"About what?" he asked, walking toward her and stopping about a foot away.

She took a deep, shaky breath, suddenly nervous. "I-I was wrong to think that you were that kind of man. I guess I just got scared that this wasn't real. That you didn't...care for me like that." she sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed without thinking. "I just didn't want to be fooled. I didn't want to go through a one-night stand and find out that was all you wanted me for." She looked up as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. His eyes were tender and serious as they looked into her's. Her voice became shaky with the threat of tears as she said, "I just want to know that this is real love, for both of us, and not just me."

There was a pause, then CM Punk reached up and carressed her cheek gently with two fingers, causing her heart to skip a beat. He said, "This is real, AJ, and I promise you that if we sleep together, whether it be now, or next week, or years from now...I will never leave your side." He looked at her with such intensity that she had no choice, but to believe every word. She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek, feeling the light stubble that grew there.

"Thank you." she said softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to her's. A fire was lit in her chest and her cheeks burned with heat from it. For a while they sat with their lips locked together, the kiss deepening and becoming more intense. Suddenly, AJ wanted more and didn't object when CM Punk suddenly grabbed her around the waist and layed her down on the bed, climbing over top of her. His fingers ran through her hair, over her bare shoulders, and down her arms, pausing when they reached the edge of the towel where it clung to her chest. He pulled away, looking at her with uncertainty. "What is it?" AJ asked with a quivering breath.

"Do you really want to do this now?" he asked. "Because it can wait. I don't what you to feel pressured."

AJ swallowed, considering his offer. _I do have a flight to catch._ she thought, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. There were only two minutes to six-thirty. She needed to get ready now while she still had time to get to the airport. Then again, she didn't want to stop this, not when she didn't know when they would have the chance for this again. Finally, she looked at Punk and said, "I want this, you and me, right now...but I have a plane to catch in half an hour." Punk chuckled lightly, kissed her forehead, and got off the bed.

AJ sat up and looked at him questioningly as he headed toward the door. "Phil, what-"

"Don't worry AJ. We have all the time in the world." he said over his shoulder. Then, grasping the door knob, he said, "I'm not leaving you for good, and I never will. Just remember that." With that, he opened the door, and was gone. AJ huffed a disappointed sigh, then smiled. She'd finally found true love. After sitting for a moment, she realized that she was supposed to be getting ready and quickly put some clothes on. She was packed and out the door in the next five minutes.

* * *

Over the next week, CM Punk and AJ became much closer, both physically and emotionally. They talked and went out every chance they got, sometimes even stealing moments of privacy to just be close. AJ was surprised to learn that they both liked comic books, and they often talked about their favorite superheroes and debated about which ones would win in a fight. She spent so much time with him that she was able to say she absolutely loved everything about him. His personality, his quirky behavior, the way he carried himself...all of it. The very sight of him set her heart glowing. Then came Monday Night RAW.

Once again, AJ laced up her boots, thinking miserably about the scene she was about to do. As the next plot turn in the show, her and John Cena actually had to _kiss._ Of course she'd kissed others guys for the sake of the show before, but this time was different. She was in love with CM Punk, or Phil, as she preferred to call him. How could she be expected to kiss someone else after such a realization? Her troubled thoughts were again interrupted by Leyla. "So, you and Phil, huh?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face as she slid in next to AJ. They weren't the only ones in the room this time. Three other divas hovered nearby and even though they made it look like they were busy doing other things, AJ knew they were listening for gossip. So, she just shrugged, not wanting to confirm or deny anything.

"Oh, come on. I've seen the two of you hanging out in the training room, talking, giving googly eyes." Leyla pressed.

"Now you sound like Vickie in the whole John Cena and AJ 'scandal' that we're doing." AJ accused, smiling.

"Well, it's only the truth. Come on, tell me what's going on with you two."

Before AJ could respond, there was a knock at the locker room door and a man's voice called, "AJ, you're up!"

Grateful for the excuse to leave, AJ moved quickly to the door and opened it...to see Ryan standing there, wearing the WWE official uniform.

* * *

I love having cliffhangers! :D Please tell me what you thought of this. I will update again soon.

-CrystalFireIce


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody! I've finally posted! Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with some things lately, and I made this chapter longer than the other ones, so that's why it took so long. The next chapter will come much faster, and most likely be a lot shorter, because it _was _going to be apart of this chapter, but I changed my mind and decided to make it separate. _

_I included the John Cena/AJ kiss scene in this one. It might not be exactly how the scene went down, because I couldn't remember every little detail, but I think it's close enough. Also, I know I said I would start responding to individual comments in the last chapter, but I changed my mind about that. It takes too long, and I hate keeping people waiting. I'm sorry! :( So I'm just going to say thank you for all your comments and support. I'm glad people enjoy this story. :) _

_Alright, I'm done. Here it is!_

* * *

Lovestruck  
Chapter 4

"April?" said Ryan in disbelief.

"R-Ryan!" They stared at each other in shock for a full minute before Ryan shook himself, took AJ's arm, and started leading her down the corrider, muttering that she had to get out there. All AJ could do was stare at the back of his blond head, completely oblivious to their surroundings. _He's working here? Why? How? When? This can't be happening!_

So her thoughts went on until they reached the entrance to the stage. Ryan let go of AJ's arm and turned to her, the look in his eyes completely business, devoid of whatever surprise or shock he might have felt. She waited for him to start asking questions, but the only thing he said was, "Go. you've got a show to do." Finally snapped out of her initial shock, AJ slipped easily into action mode, striding out in front of the audience at a brisk pace to her song _Light it up_. John Cena and Vickie waited for her arrival in the middle of the ring._ Here we go._ she thought. The scene played out as rehearsed, then came the moment AJ had been dreading.

John said to Vickie, "You want to get people talking? I'll show you how it's done." He turned to AJ, removing his hat. _Oh no. I can't do this! It's going to feel so wrong! _she thought, trying to prepare herself. John placed one hand gently on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back, stepping intimately closer to her. "If you don't mind, AJ." he said into the microphone. _But I do... _she thought miserably before his lips came down on her's. They were warm and gentle, which made it even worse. She couldn't enjoy this, not when she was in love with someone else, but she had to go along with it even though everything in her wanted to push him away. After a minute, the longest of her life, John pulled away, turning back to Vickie. Of course it wasn't over yet. Without thinking about it too much, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He spun around in her arms and she pressed her lips roughly to his, letting her mind go blank. He kissed her back just as roughly, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet. She felt a moment's surprise. That wasn't what they'd rehearsed! This action seemed to have a profound effect on the watching audience though. Their screams of surprise and encouragement pounded against her ear drums. They couldn't possibly know how much she hated this. Letting another man kiss her and then having to kiss him back as if she loved him. It all felt like she was betraying Phil.

She knew it was almost over when John, without taking his lips from her's, turned his back toward the stage. _This is it. Please hurry Dolph! _she couldn't help thinking. Then it happened. There was a jarring slam that reverberated through John to AJ, knocking her loose from his arms and thankfully breaking the kiss. AJ immediately slipped out of the ring, watching with shocked eyes as Dolph fled from the ring and John limped after him. After a few minutes, she ran backstage.

* * *

"AJ, there's no need for you to get so worked up. It's not like you actually care about the guy." said Phil comfortingly. Him and AJ stood outside the empty Diva's locker room where he had agreed to meet her after the show.

"I know, but-" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Stop." he said firmly. She tried to protest again when he removed his finger, but was cut off again by his lips, which pressed swiftly over her's. Instead of fighting, she gave up and kissed him back, feeling like all was right with the world. "So, where do you want to go for dinner?" he asked after pulling away.

Before AJ could answer, a voice that she recognized with dread called, "April!" She looked reluctantly to see Ryan running over to them. _Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this._ she thought. He looked irritated.

Ryan stopped in front of them. "Can I speak to April alone for a minute?" he said to CM Punk.

Phil's dark brows lowered in a glare that sent shivers down AJ's spine. She hoped he didn't do anything rash. "Who wants to speak to her?" he asked in a harsh voice, full of dislike.

"Ryan. Ryan Koslit. What's it to you?"

"And who are you to AJ?"

"A friend. We knew each other in college. Now, do you mind giving us some privacy? There's something I need to discuss with her." They glared at each other for a long while before Phil finally relented.

"I'll be waiting out in front of the arena." he said to AJ. After one more scowl at Ryan, he walked away, heading toward the elevator.

"Nice guy." Ryan commented after he had left.

AJ shrugged apologetically. "He's usually not _that_ openly hostile."

"So can you tell me what you're doing here?" he asked, not bothering with pretenses.

"Same as you." AJ replied. "Girl's gotta work."

"No, no, what I do here is an honest job. What you do here is tantamount to being a show pony! Why? Why would you put yourself through something like this? There are so many things you could have done with your life, and you chose this! Why?"

AJ was stung by his sudden outburst. After the initial hurt, a sudden and intense anger reared inside her. "I don't know Ryan, maybe because it's something I enjoy doing, or maybe because it pays well. I don't know, but you have no right to suddenly barge into _my_ life and tell me what I'm doing isn't good enough! You're not my father, and you haven't been my friend for eight years now. You don't know me anymore!" Still burning with rage, she turned and stormed off, not caring if she had hurt him.

"So you enjoyed that?" His words made her stop in her tracks, right before the elevator doors. She turned slowly to look at him. He continued, "You enjoyed kissing that man out there in front of all those people? I know you don't like him in that way, plus he's married to someone else! You were alright with that?"

There was a pause, then AJ replied through clenched teeth. "It's none of your concern who I like or don't like. Goodnight Ryan." Not wanting to wait for the elevator, she turned and nearly ran to the stair well.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and while things remained much the same for AJ and Punk, there was a deep discomfort whenever she had to deal with Ryan, who hadn't spoken to her since their little shouting match. _I should apologize. _she thought often in his presence, but then his words would come back to her and she would change her mind. One night, Phil broached the subject.

"What happened between you and that Ryan guy anyway? You always seem so upset when he comes around." They were walking to their hotel from the arena, where they shared a room.

AJ looked at him in surprise. She didn't realize he'd noticed. Recovering, she answered. "Nothing really. We just...don't get along. At least not anymore."

"Huh." he said, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then he grinned, holding up a fist. "You want me to knock his teeth out for ya?"

AJ laughed, shaking her head. "No. He just doesn't understand." Her expression became firm, decided. "I'm not speaking to him until he realizes he was in the wrong, and apologizes."

"And if he doesn't?"

She grinned evilly. "Then _I'll_ knock his teeth out."

They both laughed and Phil said, "You know, you're scary when you look like that."

She smiled, normally this time. "Thanks."

* * *

Another week passed before Ryan finally spoke to her. She was at a Curry Donuts one morning in the town the show was scheduled to be in. Phil wasn't with her; He wasn't scheduled to arrive until late afternoon, due to the fact that he was making an appearance at a comic convention somewhere in North Carolina. AJ would have joined him, but they couldn't make their relationship known to the public. It would ruin the plot of the show.

Popping in the last bite of the glazed donut she'd ordered, AJ prepared to leave, pulling her purse and coffee off the table. "Hey April." She looked up sharply at the sound of the quiet voice. Ryan, of course. She glared at him and stood up, planning to brush past him and walk out the door, but two simple words stopped her. "I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes and, seeing the sincerity there, sank slowly back into her seat. Placing her things on the table, she gestured for him to sit across from her. "Lets talk." she said. He sat down across from her, looking slightly nervous. For a long while, they said nothing, then AJ started, "So, what made you decide to apologize first?"

He sighed. "I just...I don't know. It's been bugging me for a while. I couldn't stand seeing that look on your face. I wanted our reunion to be a happy one."

"And do you know _why _that look was on my face?" she prompted, wanting a full apology

With another sigh, he said, "I'm sorry that I said those things to you. You were right, it is your life. You can do whatever you want with it, even if it is a little..." AJ cleared her throat loudly, cutting him off. He smiled. "Nevermind. I'll shut up about it now." There was a pause, then he said, "Can you forgive me?"

AJ sipped her coffee thoughtfully for a few minutes, and finally said with a smile, "Yes."

Ryan sagged with relief. "That's great! You have no idea how long I wanted to get that off my chest."

AJ smiled in response, then said, "Now that's out of the way, let's talk about what _you _are doing here."

Blushing slightly, Ryan launched into a long explanation of what he'd been doing in the last eight years. He'd dropped out of college during his third year because of money problems. After that, he moved in with his parents for a year and a half, all the while working odd jobs on the side. Soon, he'd saved up enough money to rent a small apartment and finally leave his parents' house. He met a girl that year, and they dated for a few months before she broke up with him, the reason being that things just weren't working for them. Ryan was upset at first, but quickly got over it, realizing that he felt the same way. Tragedy struck soon after that when his father had a heart attack and died. His mother didn't have a job and was too old to get one, and take care of herself, so Ryan moved back in with her. Two years passed and he realized that he needed to find a steady job that paid well if he was going to continue supporting her. Small jobs on the side weren't going to work anymore. He knew he was good with technology and computers, so he looked online for a job that had something to do with that. Many jobs were available for it, but there was only one that jumped out at him. The WWE was looking for someone to work in their tech crew. After much researching, he applied for it. They got back to him a month later via e-mail. He was hired. They sent him the address of the the arena where the next show would take place, a plane ticket, and the address of the hotel he would be staying in. Everything was already paid for.

Promising to send money to her every chance he got, Ryan left his mother and arrived two days before the show was to start. The head of the tech crew showed him the ropes and everything that needed to be done. The training was quick and he was soon getting things done as if he'd worked there for years. Then came the night of his first show, when he'd run into AJ outside of Starbucks soon after.

"...and that's my story." he finished, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm sorry about your father..." AJ replied, suddenly hating herself for how she had treated him. "And I'm sorry about how I acted that night. I had no idea what you were going through."

"It's fine. I've moved on since then. All that matters now is supporting my Mom." he said, taking a sip of the coffee he'd ordered. "Now I'd like to hear about you. What's been going on with you for the past eight years, or have you been a...diva the whole time?" He frowned slightly on the word 'diva'. He obviously didn't approve of it, but tried not to criticize anymore.

"Well..." AJ glanced at her watch. It was almost one in the afternoon. She stood quickly. "I-I'm sorry Ryan. I have to go. I have to be at the training center by one and if I don't go now I'll be late, but I'll see you later tonight, ok?"

She backed away as she spoke. Ryan slipped out from behind the table and grabbed her gently by the wrist. "Wait, can we have dinner later? At Olive Garden after the show?" AJ bit her lip, thinking. She usually went out with Phil after the shows. Then again, it had been a while since she talked to Ryan. They needed to do more catching up.

So, she nodded and said, "That would be nice. I'll meet you outside after the show then."

"Great." He smiled and pulled her into an unexpected hug, completely enveloping her in his arms. Feeling somewhat awkward, she hugged him back. _This is just a friendly hug._ she thought. _It doesn't mean anything..._

* * *

"So you're saying we can't go out tonight?" Phil asked in an irritable tone.

"Yeah...but we can make plans for some other time." AJ replied quickly. She hated doing anything to upset him. They were standing outside the arena. Night was settling in around them. AJ barely felt the cold though, due to her combination of a sweater and a heavy jacket.

Punk shook his head. "That's not the point AJ...I just don't like this guy. Didn't you say you two didn't get along anymore? Now you suddenly want to spend time with him? At Olive Garden, of all places..."

"I know I said that, but we had a talk this morning and everything is cleared up now."

"Really? You had a talk this morning? Just one conversation and it's all better?" He huffed in exasperation, looking out at the dark street in front of them. AJ put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Relax. It's just for tonight, and if it makes you feel any better, I don't like him the same way anymore. We're doing this as _friends_."

Punk gave her a sideways look. "Friends, huh? You think that's how he sees it?"

That brought her up short. Before she could respond though, there was a shout from the arena entrance. They both looked to see Ryan running toward them, a beaming smile on his face. The smile faltered slightly when he caught sight of CM Punk though. "Hey." he said when he caught up to them. He looked uncomfortably at Punk. "It's, uh, nice to see you again."

Punk made no effort to reply, but turned to AJ and said, "I'll see you back at the hotel." Then he turned on his heels and strode quickly in the opposite direction. After a short silence in his absence, Ryan turned to AJ and said, "Are you ready?"

"Well, I've been standing out here waiting for you, so I think I'm pretty ready." she replied.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Shall we go then?"

AJ smiled. "Yes, we shall." and they started walking in the direction of the one Olive Garden in town.

* * *

_Hmm...where's it going to go from here? You'll just have to wait for Chapter five! Thank you for reading and please review! _

_-CrystalFireIce_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, sorry. I know I said in the last chapter that this would come much faster, but I just got really busy during the week. Sorry. Anyway, this chapter gets a little more dramatic, but I promise the story will have a happy ending. :)_

* * *

Lovestruck  
Chapter 5

AJ laughed loudly for what seemed like the twentieth time that night. It had been a long time since she had spoken to Ryan, and she still felt so comfortable around him. He had a way of making her laugh. While they ate their dinner at Olive Garden, they talked about the most random things. The first half-hour had been tough, because AJ had to spend it explaining how she went from being a top college student to becoming a diva. "...Then I got into acting and tried out for NXT. Next thing I know, I've got a spot on Smack Down, and now I'm here." She ended her explanation with a shrug, then grimaced slightly when she thought of the steamy kisses she'd had to share with Dolph Ziggler recently. _I wonder how Phil really feels about the whole thing. I mean, look at how he acts about Ryan and I haven't had to kiss him._ She quickly dismissed the sudden thought and moved on to something else.

The night had proceeded smoothly from there until they parted ways at the hotel, AJ glowing with happiness at the renewed friendship. She reached her hotel room after a short walk down the hall and opened the door. CM Punk was there, asleep in a desk chair by the window; He'd waited up for her. Crossing over to him, she leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. His eyes snapped open immediately. "Hiya Sleepy." she whispered to him.

"AJ...you're back..." he replied groggily, giving her a loose, one-armed hug around her slim shoulders.

"Of course I am." she laughed. "It was only dinner." Wrapping one thin arm around his back, she helped him to the bed. He leaned heavily on her, however, and when they reached it they both collapsed onto it, Phil's weight dragging her down with him. She was surprised, but didn't try to get up. Instead, she wrapped her other arm around his waist and drifted off to sleep, thanks to the soothing warmth of his body beside her's.

* * *

The next week was chaotic as AJ alternated between spending time with Phil and spending time with Ryan. Ryan was becoming increasingly more friendly with her. He started hugging her whenever they met to go out somewhere, sometimes right in front of Phil, and giving her pecks on the cheek when they would part. This disturbed AJ somewhat, but she tried to think of these gestures only as signs of friendship and nothing more. Phil didn't see it this way and they started getting into arguments, which became more frequent with each passing day. He tried to convince her that Ryan didn't just want to be friends and that she should stop seeing him and she tried to convince him of the opposite. They never really reached an agreement and the arguments became an unpleasant norm in their relationship.

All the anger and irritation, mainly from CM Punk, reached a peak when AJ and Ryan got back from another dinner. This one was unusual, as Ryan insisted on walking her back to her hotel room, even though his was on a completely different floor. "Well, goodnight." said AJ, putting on a fake smile. She knew with certainty that Phil was waiting for her on the other side of the door. There would most likely be another argument tonight.

As she turned to unlock the door, Ryan put a hand on her arm to stop her. "April, before you go, there's something I have to tell you."

AJ sucked in a breath. _No, no, this can't be happening. I don't want to hear it. Not now._ She turned back to him, the smile still in place. "Ryan-" He kissed her. On the lips. Just like that. His lips were soft, questioning. AJ didn't kiss him back, nor did she push him away. She was stunned frozen. That was when all Hell broke loose.

She heard the soft click of the door opening, like a calm before the storm. Her heart sinking, she raised her hands to push Ryan away, already knowing it was too late, but she was too slow. Someone else pushed him away for her. Well, more like threw him roughly away, causing him to slam into the wall opposite. For a second, Ryan's blue eyes met AJ's dark, confused ones. Then a tall, thin figure burst forth, grabbed Ryan by his shirt collar, and began furiously punching him in the face, one punch following the next. Ryan sank to the floor, shielding his face with his arms. These weren't the fake punches the WWE Universe saw on Monday Night RAW every week. AJ could see the blood running from Ryan's shattered nose, his busted lip. The sight pulled at her heart strings.

Just as CM Punk started kicking the already defeated man in the stomach, AJ snapped out of it and grabbed him by his broad shoulders. "Stop! Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Phil turned on her then. Fury was the dominent emotion in his eyes, but behind it, AJ could see his pain. It brought tears to her eyes."Phil..."

"Hey! Hey you there!" called a spanish accented voice from a few feet down the hall. They both turned to see a panicked-looking man in nothing but a white T-shirt and boxer shorts. He held a cell phone in his right hand, apparently having witnessed the whole thing. "I called the cops, ok? What you do to that man is no good!" He threw one terrified look at CM Punk's enraged expression and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Ryan got slowly to his feet, one hand to his bloodied face. He looked at CM Punk, anger in his eyes. "What's your problem?" He recoiled at the harsh glare Punk turned on him. "You know what? I'm pressing charges. You're going to jail for this pal. I don't care who you are." After one last unreadable glance at AJ, he set off toward the elevator, most likely to meet the cops in the lobby.

AJ and Phil stood alone in the empty hallway. The silence pressed down on them. After a few minutes, Phil muttered, "I guess I should go meet them so they don't think I'm running." He turned to go to the elevator.

"Phil, I'm so sorry." said AJ.

He stopped and looked back over her shoulder at her. The pain in his eyes had become much more pronounced. He shook his head slowly. "No, AJ. I could understand why you chose him." He shrugged his shoulders, turning away from her. "I'm just not the good guy-type, am I?" AJ didn't answer, but the tears in her eyes finally spilled over, making tracks down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. She couldn't really deny what he said.

Then the words squeezed out through her tear-thick throat. "That's-That's not it. Ryan kissed me..."

"And you didn't try to push him away. Actions speak louder than words, _April_." The bitterness that had suddenly entered his voice surprised her. The harsh way he used her real name cut through her like a knife. He'd never used her real name before.

"Phil, I-I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" In three quick strides, he was down the hall and in the elevator just as the doors were opening.

* * *

_What do you think? I swear I will update this as soon as possible. Just hang in there and let me know what you think of this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_The final chapter. Enjoy. :)_

_I have no idea what the quote's from. It just popped into my head after I finished the story and seemed an appropriate way to end it._

* * *

Lovestruck  
Chapter 6

"Here you go Miss." said the guard, holding the door open. AJ nodded in thanks and stepped through. "Let me know if there's trouble. You've got ten minutes."

"Alright." AJ replied in a voice that was barely above a whisper. She'd spotted Phil. He was hunched over on a bench at the back of the small holding cell, his head in his hands. The sight made her heart twinge painfully in her chest. _It's my fault._ she thought. Of course it was. Back at the hotel, when the cops had questioned her about the assault, she'd had no choice but to tell the truth, and the truth was that CM Punk had brutally beaten Ryan in the hallway outside of their hotel room. She'd tried to explain it in way that didn't make it sound so horrible, but it was what it was. Ryan's version of the story, of course, made Phil out to be the worst guy ever. When they questioned Phil himself, he simply said, "It's the truth. I had my reasons." Then they took him away, just like that. It was now a day later and they were keeping him in a holding cell until the hearing.

Now AJ stood in front of the cell that she'd practically put him in, feeling nothing but sorrow and regret. She couldn't find the words to speak to him. "What, did you come here just to stand there, or do you have something to say?"

AJ looked up, startled. Phil was watching her with cold eyes. "I-I-"

He held up his hand to silence her. "Save it. I don't need your pity. Just go back to your Mr. Right. He's probably waiting for you out in his car, isn't he?"

"No, he isn't! "she cried, offended by the assumption. "I came here on my own, and I haven't spoken to Ryan since last night." She lowered her voice. "I'm not here to pity you either."

"Is that so? Then what are you here for, to say you love me?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I-I mean of course I love you! Don't you understand? You're the only one for me. Ryan was just the one who didn't work out. I didn't ask him to kiss me. He just did it and you came out before I could stop him." She paused, then said, "You were right all along. He didn't see me as just a friend. He wanted more than that." It wasn't until that kiss that she was forced to see the truth. She regretted all those arguments with Phil now.

There was silence for a while as they looked into each other's eyes. Finally, Phil stood up and walked slowly across the small space until he was right in front of AJ, just beyond the bars. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Time's up!" yelled the guard, opening the door with a loud squeak from the hinges. The moment was ruined. Phil looked at the guard, then turned his back on AJ, going back to sit on the bench once more.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" AJ asked in desperation, her hands gripping the bars.

"Forget it." said Punk. "It's too late anyway."

"Come on Miss. You can't be here all day." said the guard impatiently. With one last sorrowful glance at Punk's back, she left the holding area.

* * *

AJ sat on a bench at the corner bus stop, thinking. There had to be a way to stop this from happening. If CM Punk went to jail, even if it was for a short time, his career would be ruined. It would be all over the news. He would lose all, if not most of his fan base...she couldn't let him be destroyed like that, but what could she do? The pre-trial hearing would take place in two days. By then it would be too late to do anything, except watch things set in motion. If only Ryan would...wait. _I could talk to him about it. Maybe he'll change his mind about pressing the charges. _

It was a long-shot, but she had to try. The bus arrived shortly after that and she climbed on, a new determination hardening her features.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._ He wasn't quick to open the door, but at last, it opened, revealing Ryan's pale face and strained eyes. "What do you want?" he asked after a moment.

"I-I need to talk to you." she replied, shaken by the lack of emotion in his voice. "Can I come in?"

There was a pause before he said, "Yeah, sure." in the same dead voice. He opened the door wider and allowed her to slip inside. She noticed that he had a suitcase open on the bed, clothes folded neatly inside.

"Are you leaving?" she asked as he closed the door behind them and brushed past her.

"Yeah, but I'm coming back in two days for the hearing. I just wanted to go home until then and check on my Mom.

AJ was concerned. "Is there something wrong with her?"

He shook his head, leaning down to snap his suitcase shut. "No, I don't think so. I just want to be sure that she's alright. And April," he turned to look her full in the face. "I don't think I'll be coming back. To the WWE, I mean. Not after what happened last night."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Do you really mean that?" He nodded once. "But-But what about your mom? Don't you need the money to support her?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why I'm getting a job that's closer to home, as a computer technician."

AJ stared at him for a moment, then nodded in acceptance. "Ok then. I guess it would be better that way, for you."

There were muffled footsteps and Ryan was suddenly right in front of her. She looked up into his deep blue eyes, which were glistening with tears. "Tell me, April. Was there ever a chance for us?"

AJ looked at him, and her heart was pained to see his unshed tears. Tears brimmed in her own eyes as she shook her head slowly. "No." she whispered, and she knew in her heart that it was true.

Ryan nodded, a single tear falling fast down his cheek. "It's him you love then, isn't it?" he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes." she replied after a moment, her throat becoming thick with tears.

"Then there's nothing more to say, is there?" He turned away from her and went to grab his suitcase off the bed. He walked past her toward the door.

"Wait." she said as he reached for the handle. He turned back to her, his eyes still clouded with sadness, but she could see that they held a glimmer if hope. It made her next words all the more difficult. "I'm sorry about what Phil did to you, but...but I wanted to ask if you would let the charges against him drop. Don't show up for the hearing, please."

Her heart twinged as the hope faded from his eyes, only to be replaced by disappointment and resignment. Not bothering to reply, he yanked open the door and rushed out, leaving it hanging open.

* * *

Two days passed, and it was the morning of the hearing. AJ sat in the very front row of the small audience, right behind CM Punk, who sat slouched at a table. He didn't once turn to look at her, though he knew she was there. They'd made eye contact briefly when the guard had brought him into the courtroom. It was still early. The judge was there, sitting at his high desk reviewing papers. The hearing would begin in a few short minutes with the arrival of Ryan who would give his testimony. AJ was certain he would do it, despite her request. It would be his way of getting back at Punk for what happened. For him, it would be true justice. The minutes passed, and all attention, except for Punk's, went to the large brown doors at the back as one of them opened. A man with blond hair and blue eyes...and wearing a police uniform, entered. Confused, AJ watched as the officer jogged up the aisle and stopped in front of the judge. The two men exchanged words that she couldn't make out. The judge nodded once, then looked up at the small group of people gathered in the room. Clearing his throat, he said, "It seems the plaintiff in this case has decided not to appear for the hearing. Therefore, I declare the charges against the accused dropped." His attention directed to CM Punk. "You are released, sir. We wouldn't want you missing your title match with the The Rock coming up, now would we?" The question was followed with a smile, which Punk didn't return.

AJ's surprise and relief were immense. Ryan had granted her request! The fact that he'd done this for her made her happy and sad at the same time. He truly did care about her. It was just too bad she couldn't return his feelings. Maybe he would find someone, someday...

While AJ was thinking about this, there was a rustling from the few people in attendance as they got up and got ready to leave. The guard who had brought CM Punk in walked over and took the handcuffs off. Punk stood, rubbing his wrists. As soon as he was free, he began making his way to the doors, rather than go to AJ like she thought he would. Her smile dimmed and became a frown. "Phil!" she called. He ignored her, not stopping as he reached the doors. She ran after him, squeezing through people and ducking under them as she went. "Wait!" Her cry followed him just as the door was closing. He didn't come back.

* * *

_A few days later..._

AJ sat on the bench in the diva's locker room, once again lacing up her shoes. She was alone, not wanting to go out until she had to. She didn't even know why she bothered. How could she act when she felt so heart-broken? She hadn't seen Punk since the hearing and he didn't answer her phone calls, nor return them. This made her sad, after she had so clearly chosen him over Ryan, who wasn't even working there anymore. What else could she do to prove that she loved him? How long would it take him to forgive her, if he ever did? Why didn't anyone ever tell her that true love could be so painful?

There was a knock at the door, and Dolph's voice came through, "Let's go AJ! We have to be out there in five."

AJ sighed. _The show must go on, I guess._ Gathering herself, she went out to meet Dolph and plaster a smile on her face for the WWE Universe.

* * *

CM Punk ran down the ramp and attacked The Rock. 'Security' came out to separate the two, along with Booker T. Both wrestlers fought against the men holding them back, Punk putting on the craziest, wild-eyed, enraged look he could muster and yelling "Bring it!" to The Rock repeatedly, until they were both dragged out. In the back of his mind, however, he thought of something completely different, _AJ_.

He was always a stubborn one. Even though he'd heard AJ's messages in his voice mail, explaining how she'd convinced that Jackass, Ryan, to let the charges drop, he couldn't quite bring himself to forgive her just yet. He knew it was wrong. Deep down, he had forgiven her, but he couldn't get the words past his lips. It wasn't like him to offer forgiveness to someone, no matter how much he cared about them...then again, there wasn't really anyone he cared about besides AJ...

* * *

It was the end of the night. AJ changed into her normal street clothes and trudged slowly down the empty hall to the exit at the back. _No one. _she thought continuously. _I have no one. Not anymore. _The thought brought tears hovering just beneath her eyelids. It seemed like she was always crying anymore. Once outside on the street, she walked in the opposite direction of the hotel. _I guess there's nothing left to do but to go back to the bar and sulk. Just like I did before...though getting drunk would probably be the best thing to do now. To numb the pain that I'll be carrying with me from now on. _It took a while, but finally, the bar appeared in front of her, a welcoming sight that would be her only warmth anymore. She stepped gratefully through the door and relished in the warmth of the room. Hanging up her coat, she walked over to the bar on the other side of the room. There were only a few people sitting on the stools there. AJ suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, catching sight of the familiar curve of one person's back facing her, the partially shaved head. _It couldn't be._ She forced her stiff legs to move, one step at a time toward that person, until she was right behind him. He didn't turn around, or acknowledge her approach in any way. The way he was positioned suggested that he was holding a glass in front of him. That wasn't right. Phil would never drink, unless something compelled him to...

"You're going to get sick if you drink that." she said, echoing his words from the night they'd found love for each other. The night he'd saved her.

With a jolt, Phil twisted around to face her. His eyes were wide with surprise. The untouched drink sat forgotten on the bar. "AJ..." His voice was saturated with emotion. Not just one, but a mix. Surprise, relief, regret...love. A lot of love. Before she could make any reply, CM Punk jumped to his feet and grabbed her up in a hug in one, swift movement. Surprised, but glowing with happiness, AJ wrapped her arms tightly around him in return and pressed her face into his shoulder, letting the pent up tears overflow. These tears, however, were tears of happiness. Never again would she shed tears of sorrow, as long Phil Brooks was in this world.

_Loved you once, Love you still_

_Always have, Always will._

_The End_

* * *

_So...what do you think? Good story overall? Bad story overall? Do you like the ending, or could it be improved? Please comment and tell me what you think. :) _

_-BloodyCrystalHeart, previously CrystalFireIce._


End file.
